


Carry me home

by MarvelDC



Series: Batgirl and supergirl [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC
Summary: Batgirl and Supergirl must come to terms with their feelings for one another.





	Carry me home

It was one of the worst nights of the year, it was cold, windy, and snowing. It was snowing hard. On nights like these any sensible person would stay inside wrapped in a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa, but Barbara Gordon was no sensible person. Instead she was on a rooftop in the dark waiting, she was supposed to be practicing her stakeout skills, but Bruce wouldn’t let her stay in her car where it was warm and cozy because “she wouldn’t always have it with her.”

“Dammit Bruce, why did I have to be on patrol tonight. It’s cold, sad, and lonely out here.” Barbara mutters to herself. She would much rather be at her apartment, falling asleep with a good book under a big poofy blanket. Instead she was stuck in the most miserable part of the city, waiting for a robbery that probably won't even happen. She was so caught up feeling bad for herself that she didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind her until they were a foot away.

“Hey barb- AHH!” the figure was thrown over Barbara’s shoulder as she acted on poudre instinct, not even realizing who it was. “Jesus Kara! What are your doing here?” Kara got up slowly, a little disoriented from the throw. “I was going to ask if you wanted to come over, but I guess you can't stand me right now.” Barbara realizes who it is and quickly apologizes. “Oh God, sorry Kara, I’m just really pissed off right now. I would love to come over, it just I can’t, Bruce is making me watch these goons.”

“It’s fine, don’t even worry about it. If I'd known you were this mad I would’ve said something beforehand.” Kara joins Barbara by the edge of the roof before sitting down, with her back to the street. “You know, you could always say that you stayed here all night, how would Bats even know?” “Tracker in the suit.” “Ohh.” Kara lets off an exasperated sigh before turning back around and looking at the warehouse across the street. Then she begins to think of a way how they could get the rest of the night off.

Inside of the are around a dozen men all at a table listening to one man at the head, they are all wearing combat gear and heavy duty guns. Barbara is wearing X-ray goggles so that she can see into the warehouse. She focuses on the men instead of Kara, she’s found it harder to be around her recently, ever since leviathan, she learned that she had feelings for her. Not feeling feelings, just a minor one, one that makes it awkward whenever there together. Feelings that made Batgirl have no idea what to do next. Pretty soon she forgot that she was even watching people are just starting thinking about Kara. Thinking about her perfect skin, about her beautiful smile, about how she lit up the room by just being in it. She thought about her red lips, her blond hair, her blue eyes, everything that made Supergirl, super. Barbara thought about how she desperately wanted to be close to Kara, how she wanted a physical relationship with her, how she was in love with her.

While Barbara’s train of thought was going a mile a minute, Kara decided that she had had enough waiting and flew into the warehouse at superspeed and knocked all of the robbers out. Batgirl didn’t even notice she was gone, partly cause supergirl was so quick, but also because of what was going on inside batgirls head.

“Babs. Babs. BABS!” “Sorry. Wait, where did all the goons go? What just happened?” Barbara was completely flustered, she wheeled around to see Kara floating above the snowy rooftop with all the guns in her hand. “I just happened. Now can you please come over, I got something really important to talk about.” Batgirl relented and was preparing to swing off the rooftop when Kara stopped her.

“It would be faster if I just carried you to my place, and warmer for both of us.” “Uh, sure, yeah. That makes sense. Ok” Batgirl was taken aback but she advanced towards Kara and was swept off her feet up bridal style by Kara. “ Lead the way I guess.” With that Supergirl and Batgirl took off and left the cold, dark rooftop behind, both hoping to go someplace where it was cozy.

As Kara was carrying Barbara through the cold black sky she thought about what just happened “Dammit Kara, you were being too strong, you don't even know if she likes girls. You also gotta come up with a better invite then ‘I got something really important to talk about’ you sound like an idiot!” Kara was battling with the same inner conflict that Barbara was, only Kara knew that she had feelings, she had had them for a long time, ever since she was rescued by batgirl in the beginning of both of their superhero careers.

On the outside however, Kara was keeping a great poker face, a face that Barbara was watching with a look of great affection. The snow was falling on her face gently, making it glisten in the moonlight, as it was melting, there was a water drop that was beginning to form on her cheek. Batgirl reached out and wiped it away. “Sorry, it was, in the way.” Kara looked down and smiled “Thanks” “ok”. Batgirl felt so embarrassed that she just turned into supergirl pretending that she was cold. Well she was cold, but she was feeling pretty warm at that momentum she couldn’t even look at Kara. Kara however, just found it cute. She looked down and caught a whiff of Barbara's hair. It smelled like strawberries and like vanilla, Barbara always smelled amazing to Kara. It was another thing about Barbara that she found intoxicating, that and her look right now. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and also embarrassment, but she still looked perfect to Kara. It was hard for her not to look perfect to Kara, they could be sparring for hours and she would still look perfect to her. She could be exhausted from work and school and she would still look perfect to her. Kara had to turn her head before Babs caught her staring at her, she looked straight ahead into the sky and put her poker face back on.

The duo reached Kara apartment and gently came down from the sky, they both decided to come in from behind the building so they wouldn’t get spotted that easily. Supergirl slowly descended to her balcony which was covered with a slight dusting of snow, she let down Batgirl and opened the door for her. “After you” Barbara entered the apartment and took off her suit before sinking into the couch. “Oh my god, this feels sooo good. I swear you have the comfiest place.” “Thanks! I’d say make yourself at hike but apparently you already have.” “You know I’ve had a long day, I need this.” After Kara took off her gear, sauntered over to the couch before flipping down next to Barbara, she reached behind the coach and produced a red, fluffy, fleece blanket. “ I’m guessing you’ll also need this then” Kara smirked as Barbara yoinked the blanket out of her hand and put it over both of them. “This blanket is sooo soft.” Kara just smiled sheepishly as she made herself comfortable next to Barbara. She pulled out a remote from the table and offered it to Babs, “should we see what’s on tonight”. Kara turned on the tv and was flipping through channels when she got to Love Actually. “Stop!, is love this movie, it’s perfect for this time of year too” Kara shrugged and set down the remote as she and Barbara began to sink to the center of the couch. Pretty soon, Barbara was resting her head on Karas shoulder. 

After a while of awkward silence, Barbara spoke out “Did you say you wanted to talk about something with me” Kara quickly remembered what she said and what she thought about on the way home. “Uh… yeah. We’ve been friends a long time right?” Barbara got up off of her and look her in the face, Kara was entranced by her beauty, even though she looked worried. “Of course, what’s this about” Kara began to get really nervous and could feel her palms sweating “ Well, I’ve been thinking about us, you know, you and me, and how we’ve known each other for a long time, we’re good partners, gah! Not partners partners, but just people that work well together, yeah, just two people that do stuff with one another, that's what we are right. Anyway, what I’m trying to say-god what am I trying to say, I don’t even know. I just think that we, because we’re so good together…” Kara felt like an idiot, the way she was going on and on and on, she was only embarrassing herself more and more, and she kept talking, why was she still talking. She could only think about how after this Barbara would probably never want to see her again. As Kara was talking a mile a minute Barbara was just looking at how cute she was looking when she got flustered. In that moment, Barbara knew what she had to do, while Kara was still babbling on, Barbara rushed in and kissed her.

Kara was stunned and stopped talking immediately, she couldn’t believe Barbara was kissing her. Barbara! The girl she had dreamed about for the past 4 years, was kissing her! She was the luckiest girl in the world. And then Barbara drew away, “ Oh god, your speechless, fuck, I’m so sorry, I thought that you were-never mind, I’ll just go.” Before she could get out from under the blanket Kara pinned her down on the couch, looked her in the eyes, and said “ Barbara Gordon, I’ve been in love with you ever since we met.” With that she finally kissed the girl of her dreams and she could not be happier when she kissed back. Kara and Barbara just stayed there, locked in each others embrace, feeling the warmth from each other under the blanket.


End file.
